This invention relates to an exercising apparatus. In another aspect, this invention relates to an exercising device that is suspended between fixed anchor points. In another aspect, this invention relates to an exercising apparatus having an elongated body supporting member to support the user in a prone or sitting position while using the apparatus for exercising. In still another aspect, this invention relates to an exercising apparatus that can be utilized for a wide variety of exercises including exercises required by users having certain muscular, nervous and skeletal disorders.
Exercise is essential for maintaining good physical health. It is well-known that without proper exercise, muscle tissues tend to deteriorate and will cease to function. Therefore, it is an established principle of preventive medicine that a sound exercise program, whereby essentially all muscles of the body can be exercised, is necessary for maintaining good health.
Since many professions and occupations are sedentary professions and occupations, it is extremely difficult for many people to maintain an adequate and proper exercise program. Additionally, many people are afflicted with muscular or nervous disorders that make it impossible for them to maintain an adequate and proper exercise program because of their physical handicaps.
It is therefore desirable to have an inexpensive apparatus that can be conveniently utilized for a complete exercise program by all types of users including those having severe physical handicaps.